Evia: Assassin of Elrios
by Solomon and Evia
Summary: My sequel to EKT! 5 years have passed and life has moved on for the Knights of Hamel. Evia, the princess of Hamel has decided to reject the crown and travel the Continent. She was recruited by the Crow Mercenary Knights and has been trained in the ways of the assassin. Ratyed T for blood and violence Q Q.
1. Chapter 1

**Solomon's POV**

" Daddy, higher higher!" the little girl demanded. I lifted her higher into the air as I laughed. I put her down and I was tackled by Era and I laughed.

"You let your guard down" Era teased. I laughed and hugged her.

"Daddy! Play with me not Mom!" the little girl said.

"Ok,ok Lire, calm down" I laughed. Era got off of me and sat down on a bench and pulled out a book. I lifted Lire up and began making _whoosh!_ Sounds as if she's flying. She laughed and I set her down. I walked over to Era who was reading her book, and pecked her on the cheek.

"Eh? W-what!?" She looked at me from her book and blushed.

"What? I can't kiss my wife?"

"W-warn me next time" she blushed as she went back to her book. I laughed as she hid her face using the book. Lire ran over to me and hopped on my lap.

"Daddy daddy! What did you get me for my birthday?" She asked. I laughed and ruffled her Black/Silver hair.

"Lire, your birthday isn't until tomorrow" I laughed.

"Is auntie Evia coming this year?" She asked. It grew silent at the mention of Evia's name."What's wrong?"

"Auntie Evia is a busy person, you know that." A little while after she left the castle, she was recruited by Raven and became an assassin that worked for the black crow. I didn't approve of it but I let her do what she wanted to do, it's her life anyways. About a year afterwards, me and Era got married and was blessed with Lire. However, Lire caught the Demonic Plague. It was an epidemic that claimed 6,000,000 victims over the course of 6 months. We used Eve's lab to transfer Lire's consciousness to a body so that she wouldn't die. It was successful but she doesn't know about her own body now.

" She said she would be here tomorrow" Era said, not looking up from her book. I looked at her questioningly and she kept her eyes on the book.

"Yay! Auntie Evia is coming" Lire cheered. Lire has dark skin like me, however she inherited her mother's blue eyes and hair color, well at least on the bangs they were silver like Era's, the rest of her hair is black. She has a number tattoo that was marked onto the right arm of the body she was transferred to, with the number being wore a purple long sleeve shirt that was a bit too long for her, it covered her hands and her waist. She wore black shoes with white socks.

"Why did you tell her Evia was coming?" I whispered to Era.

"It makes her happy to hear that her aunt was coming" She whispered back.

"I'll go get ready for Auntie Evia's visit!" Lire hopped out of my lap and ran into the house. I sighed and walked inside to cook dinner while Era went into the house and went upstairs._' So, Era wants Evia to come huh? If she shows up it'll be the first time I've seen her in 5 years'_ I smiled a bit as I cooked some noodles for spaghetti.

**Gladryll: Muhahahaha! I wrote prologue!  
Glitchia: Dammit woman! How did you get in here?  
Gladryll: I hacked .3.  
Glitchia: lies! (Glitch and Gladryll are same person) D**

-pointless fight ensues-

Lire: QnQ no fight Glad-chan Gltich-chan!  
Gladryll and Glitchia: So…cute –is mesmerized by cuteness-  
Evia: For gods sake get a hold of yourselves you two. Anyways here's the prologue to the EKT Sequel XD….. R&R *^*  
Solomon: I married Era?  
Era: I married Solomon?  
Kyros: I have butter? –has a giant stick of butter in hand-  
Krow: I has a nasod arm? –actually has had nasod arm for 15 years- ._.  
Kyta: Why are there so many names starting with K in this story?  
Kyros: we're the only ones with K in our names?  
Solomon: I have a K in my name  
Kyros: that's BS  
Solomon: -pulls out brith certificate- Name: Solomon Kenoarashi  
Evia: -does same as Solomon- Name: Evia Seiker  
Era: :D –pulls out marriage certificate- Name: Era S. Kenoarashi  
Lire: my name is Lire Kenoarashi  
Gladryll: K Mania .  
Glitchia: =w=  
AGAIN! R&R :P


	2. Chapter 2: Evia, the assassin!

**Evia: muhahahaha!  
Glitchia: ****  
Evia: what!?  
Glitchia: I feel lonely, why did you leave the castle ****  
Evia: it got a little cramped either way…. It's a whole new adventure W;  
Glitchia: girl please**

**Evia's POV**

I removed the blade from my target and simply walked away after he collapsed in a pool of his own blood. I yawned and walked to my hotel room, which I found on the seventh floor. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. I heard the sound of wings flapping around and I walked out of the shower wearing a black towel. I saw a white bird with a monitor built into its chest sitting on my desk. The monitor flickered a blue color and a tan skinned man with black hair in red highlights appeared on the screen.

"R-raven!?"

"Hello Evia, you look…..dressed" I looked down at my towel and threw a pillow at the bird, thankfully it was a mechanical bird." Anyways how did your mission go?"

"It went fine, now why are you here?"

"Well, since you so happened to be in the area, I decided to tell you a bit about the crime lords in this area"

"A crime lord?"

"Yes, his name is Barry Malone and he's a little guy with a _big _temper."

"Oh really now? Why does this concern me?"

"He's on a hunt for a wife and he kills whoever says no."

"So let me get this straight…." I put the palm of my hand on my forehead, lifting some of my bangs." You want me…to get married"

"Not exactly, I want you to get 'married' then kill him"

"Why not ask Eimin to do stuff like this?"

"Me and Eimin…..kinda fell out a few years ago and around the same time, she quit the Black Crows, you're the only female in the group so…" I threw a pillow at the bird.

"Oh you suck!" I walked backwards and sat on my bed.

"Look, there's a huge reward for taking him out so don't worry too much about getting a reward, just focus on-"

"Not doing it"

"…What?"

"I said I'm not doing it, I hate using my feminine wiles to seduce and kill, it's boring"

"If it's boring that means it should be easy for you to do."

"Why can't I just snipe him?"

"Do you have a ranged weapon?" I looked around the room to see my nasod blade glint underneath the light of a lamp.

"…..kinda"

**~Rooftop, 11:00 P.M.~**

I did my calculations and found my target, Raven was right the guy was a small guy. He was a short, round man that had a handlebar mustache and a toupee. I saw that he was wearing a nice black pinstripe suit with a gold tie and white shirt.

"Well at least he knows how to _die_ in _style_" I muttered to myself. I closed my left eye and aimed carefully and threw my blade like a dart. It broke through the glass without losing any momentum and nearly hit him." Dammit, forgot to check for wind" I heard gunshots and saw men shooting out of the hole in the window. I jumped off the rooftop and spawned my drones out of my boots and they turned into a hoverboard.I summoned my black drone, Chin from the board and turned him into a rifle and began firing while my white drone,Chan was steering the board. I crashed through the window and rolled to my sword and got up and blocked one of Malone's bodyguards who was using a katana."That all you got?" I slammed my blade into the ground and began running and jumped into the hair, spinning around the blade and kicking some of Malone's bodyguards. I kept spinning and spun fast enough to let go of the sword and land on top of the pommel. I grabbed it and jumped then did a wide slice, cutting some of the bodyguards deeply. One of them thrust their sword at me but I jumped and landed on the blade of it.

"What the hell!?" one of them shouted.

"Sorry, but you'll need to do a lot better if you want to kill me" I sliced his arm off and kicked him towards the group of remaining bodyguards. I heard a _click_! And turned around to see Malone at point-blank distance with a shotgun aimed at my face at an elevated angle.

" I'm truly surprised to see a woman so desperate for my attention. You definitely know how to leave an impression"

" Please, as if I'd like a guy like you"

"I suggest you surrender, you're surrounded and I can have your brains splattered all over the walls."

"_Hmph,_ you don't know who you're dealing with." I closed my eyes and focused. I felt a burning sensation ripple through my body and the 077 tattoo on my neck glowed. I opened my eyes and they were still red but they glowed a fierce crimson color. My blade made a few whirring and buzzing noises and became slimmer and sharper. I spun it around and held it close with both hands so that the blade was slanted and I could see the side of it with my peripheral vision. I spun it and sliced the shotgun to pieces. I jumped into the air and dodged the shots that came from the guns the bodyguards were using with total ease. When I use this mode, digit mode I learned how to keep up with fast motion, meaning I can anticipate where something will go, like a bullet. I landed and focused energy into my hand.

"Dark Shock" I let white electricity that transcended to black quickly out of my hand that blasted the remaining guards, burning them badly in the process. "Now, time to finish you off" I turned my attention to Malone, who was trying to run out of the room but I threw my blade at the door he was trying to open, easily shattering the lock and stopping Malone from moving.

"Wh-what do you want from me?" He turned around in my direction, fear in his eyes. I called Chan over and it turned into a rapier.

"Simple, your death, your days of terrifying innocent people and killing women who won't marry you is over" I walked towards him calmly but with a fierce gaze. He backed up till he hit the door and he looked back to see the door blocking him.

"Ha, haha, hahahaha!" he began laughing at me, I was confused but didn't show it.

"Barry Malone, will you be a dear and die?" I thrust my rapier forward and stabbed him through his heart. He began gasping for air and I quickly brought the blade out of his chest.

"You….bitch…..this….isn't….over" He said before he fell forward on his face, blood pouring out of his body.

" Tch, yea right, rest in peace….bastard" I retrieved Chin and let them fold back into my boots and I jumped out of the window and took out a grappling hook and swung my way back to the hotel room.

**~Next Day, 8:00 a.m.~**

I woke up to find a letter on my nightstand. I opened it and saw it was a letter from my sister, Era.

_Dear Evia,_

_It's Lire's 5__h__ birthday and I wanted you to come and celebrate it with us. It's been years since you've been home and we miss you. I hope that we can reconnect as a family if you decide to come back. I'm not expecting you to stay for good, I know you can't do that with your busy schedule and all. But still, Lire wants to meet her aunt she hasn't seen since she was four. Please will you come this year?_

_Sincerely, Era Kenoarashi_

I put the letter down and sighed. I forgot that a little while after I left Hamel, Era and Solomon got married. They've been married for five years now but I'll still never get used to Era using Solomon's last name. I sighed and put on my usual clothes; A black and grey jacket with a light grey shirt. A red skirt with grey in the middle, then dark grey boots with steel heels on them. The boots went up to my thigh and I zipped them up. I fixed up my black hair that still had some silver on the bottom. Originally, my hair was silver, but due to my death at the hands of Era back when she worked for this creep named Arctic, I was revived later using Dark El and it turned my hair black. A while after I was revived, my sister had changed sides and Solomon and Era took me back home so that my mother Eve, could fix me up since the Dark El corrupted my memories. After she fixed me, my eyes had turned from yellow to red. I called Chin and Chan out and they went into storage mode. I packed my things up and checked ouyt and waited for my escort to pick me up. I got into the car and the driver, who was a red haired woman with grey eyes, looked in the back seat at me. She wore a light grey suit and had a tan sash that had "082" on it.

"Where to now Madam Seiker?" She asked.

"You remember where Solomon lives?"

"Of course"

"Head there, I need to catch up with him" The woman turned her attention to the windshield and drove off. I smiled a bit as I thought of what to give my neice. _'So, now I get to meet my 5-year old neice eh? This should be interesting.'_

**Glitchia: Done! ****  
Evia: The hell ._. that was short  
Glitchia: no it wasn't ._.  
Evia: yea, it was  
Lire: stop you two .  
Evia: What the? You're not supposed to be here yet  
Lire: .  
Evia: use this form if you wanna join, if I have your OC info already just tell me to use your OCs info, not sure how it will be implemented though…**

Name:  
Age:  
Class:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Skills:  
Anything I should know about your character?:


	3. Chapter 3: Old friends

**Glitchia: HI**

**-Connection lost-**

**Evia's POV**

I woke up to find myself at the foot of a mountain. I got out of the car after changing into a red sleeveless V-neck, black jeans, and white sneakers with red accents. I put a white beret on that had a red ribbon on it. I signaled the driver to go after I got my present for my neice. She nodded and drove off leaving me at the foot of the mountain. I looked upwards and saw that there were steps I was supposed to use to climb up the side of it. I took the stairs and began my ascent upwards. I heard a rustling in the bush and my attention went to a nearby bush. I saw a blur fly out of the bush and tackle me, I felt some hands on my chest and looked up to see a man with black hair that was tied into a ponytail, he had a bandage over his right eye, and had spiky black hair.

"Kyros…."

"Hey babe~" He said happily. I kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying off of me and into a nearby totem on the mountain.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"C'mon we haven't seen each other in years and this is how you treat an old friend?"

"More like same old pervert if you ask me!" I got up and brushed the dust off of my clothes."What are you doing here anyways?"

"It's Lire's birthday and I was invited" I looked at him with disbelief."What?"

"You must have held them at gunpoint to have them invite you" I said bluntly. Kyros grabbed the left side of his shirt.

"Owch, that hurt me right here" He pointed at his heart.

"Yea well if you don't stop sexually harassing me you're gonna get hurt 'here'" I motioned with my foot at his lower half.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I would~" I began walking up the mountain with Kyros by my side. In aboput 20 minutes we reached the summit where we found a cottage." Who would've thought Solomon could have afforded something this expensive" I looked around for Solomon or Era but couldn't find them. I saw a girl with purple long hair that was tied into pigtails that rested on her shoulders. She wore glasses and had black eyes and wore some sort of school uniform that was black and red. She had a worried expression on her face and was looking for something.

"So…..cute ….must" Kyros said absent mindedly. I kicked him in between his legs and he dropped like a rock through water."Why….do…..you…hate…..me" He said in pain.

"I don't hate you, I just don't like your pervy attitude" I walked up to the door and knocked on it. I was greeted by Solomon who let me in and dragged poor Kyros in.

"Look who decided to show up" Solomon said as we walked into the kitchen. I saw a little girl with silver bangs and black longer hair walk up to me. I bent down and smiled at her.

"And who is this little girl?"

"That's Lire" Era said, walking into the room with two other people. There was a man with light blue hair and a white dress shirt with a blue tie on, he wore blue slacks and had a scythe wrapped up on his back. Standing next to him was a woman with a black and red dress and a matching hat. It took me a minute to recognize them.

"Mari? Nyte?" the woman looked at me and so did the man.

"Evia! It's been a long time" Mari said. "Mari wants to know what you have been up to"

"Well, I'll talk about that later"

"Wait, your name is Evia?" Lire asked.

"Uh-huh" The girl jumped into my arms and squealed like a fangirl. "Auntie Evii!"

"A-auntie Evii?" I said in an astonished tone.

"She likes to give nicknames to people she knows, it's kinda something she picked up from Rena" Era said, sweat dropping.

"Where is Rena anyways?"

"No one has heard from her since she went to confront Ran 5 years ago."

"Did anyone go search for her?"

"Can we change the subject" Solomon said, his eyes being covered by his bangs.

"S-sorry" I said. '_I forgot that Solomon and Rena were madly in love 5 years ago, when he was nearly killed by Ran she went off to get revenge'_ . there was an uncomfortable silence that filled the room. Lire looked around the room and walked off to go get something.

"Um, hey everyone don't get so down! We're here for Lire's birthday so be happy!" Nyte said, breaking the silence.

"Heh, you're right!" I said, getting up.

"So, who else is coming?"

"Raven said he was coming and I think Krow said he might not be able to come." Era responded.

"I…think its best for just one of them to come….it might get a bit crazy" I said, scratching my neck. Everyone's eyes fixed on me with an expression that read 'what did you do?'.

"Why do you say that?"

"A few years back they both kind of….fell in love with me" I said, shyly. The purple haired girl walked into the room, freaking out and trying to say something but no sounds came from her lips."Who's she?"

"That's Harper, she helps me around the house when Solomon goes to work, she's also a student of Aisha, she has the tendency to mess up some spells from time to time but it's nothing serious." The girl summoned a rune in her hand and summoned a book from it. She flipped through the pages and said something in a language, with each word I heard her voice but it was filled with power.

"S-sorry! You must think I'm weird for running in screaming but no words coming out of my mouth!" Harper said, bopping herself on her head.

"A-a little bit" I replied, a bit worried of her blowing up the house with a magic mishap. I heard a knock on the door and Solomon opened it, I saw a man with red and black hair walk into the house, his left arm was mechanical and he wore a black jacket and pants and some dark grey armored shoes." H-hi Raven" I said, sweatdropping.

"Hello Evia" He said, trying to sound alluring.

"Let's not start with that here"

"Out of the way!" I hear someone say. I saw a man with black hair like raven's but had yellow highlights in his hair and his nasod arm was painted gold. He wore a yellow V-neck with a silver long sleeve jacket and had blue denim pants. The man crashed into Raven on a motorcycle and stopped.

"M-my f-floor!" Era and Harper said simultaneously. Both of them summoned an evil aura."Krowooohw, you're gonna have to clean the tire tracks out"

"W-wait I'll do it I swear just don't hurt me!"Solomon lead us out of the kitchen to leave Era and Harper to 'clean up' the kitchen. We walked into a room with a few couches and a tv in it. I saw another purple haired girl with glasses reading a book, she wore a yellow tank top and blue jeans and black and yellow shoes.

"Harper?" The girl looked at me questioningly.

"Eh? I'm not Harper" She replied." Harper's my twin sister, I'm Brooke"

"Ok, how many more purple haired girls are here?"

" A whole country's worth" My eyes widened in disbelief. "Nah, I'm just kidding its only me and Harper."

"Hello" I looked around to see another girl with purple hair but was tied into pigtails. She was dressed in a hot pink top with a dark purple skirt and had a dark purple blazer. Her staff was shaped like a scythe and had jagged edges and the blade protruded out of a bat shaped ornament.

"A-are you serious?"

"Hey mom!" Brooke said.

"M-mom!?"

"Hi, you must be Evia, I'm Aisha Brooke and Harper's mom" The girl said cheerfully.

"You're their Mom!? You look my age!"

"Aw, you're sweet!" She said blushing a bit" but I'm older than I look"

"Apparantly" Solomon said. Aisha whacked him on the head with her staff." Ow!"

"I liked it better when you were Seme!"

"Wha?" Era and Harper walked into the room with Krow tied up.

"Let's go get Lire and get ready for the party!" Harper said, pumping her fist into the air.

OnO

It was a little bit after the party and we were saying our goodbyes and giving Lire her presents. I was keeping Krow and Raven from killing each other and Kyros was stalking Harper, Aisha, and Brooke.

"Can't Auntie Evii stay longer?" Lire said in a pleading tone. I bent down and ruffled her hair.

"Sorry but I have to go back to work, I promise I'll come visit when I can"

"Aww" Lire said, looking down at the floor.

"Here, I know what will cheer you up" I pulled a small box out of my pocket and pulled out a pendant. Its chains were a steely gray and had a black porcelain Raven charm on it. Raven perked up when he saw the pendant.

"H-hey! That's the pendant I gave you!" He said shocked.

"Yea, well it doesn't go with any of my outfits so I haven't worn it." I put the necklace around Lire's neck and kissed her forehead. I got up and walked over to the cab I had called half an hour ago." See you, Lire,Kyros both of you be good!" with my last sentence, the cab drove me to my own house.

**Glitchia: ok where is she!  
Gladryll: O n O  
Glitchia: ah ha! –gets out frying pan-  
Gladryll: -uses a magic book to turn frying pan into jeans-  
Glitchia: ._.  
Evia: meh, in my opinion it could've been a longer chapter  
Gladryll and Glitchia: sometimes I feel that when I write this I drag them on too long so its best to keep them short sometimes –both look at each other- ok that's creepy D stop it! No you stop it!  
Lire: This is creepy  
Solomon: Sure is  
Krow: I have a motorcycle :D  
Evia: -winks- R&R –blinks- did I….. just do that!**


	4. Chapter 4: falling Electra UPDATE

**Gladryll: I'm so taking back control muahahahahaha~!  
Glitchia: oh god  
Gladryll: -pushes Glitchia off a cliff-  
Glitchia: Nuuuuuuuu!  
Evia: lol Glitch put the previous one up to see how people would react to the derpier version. Know that i might post a few alternate versions just to mess with the readers a bit XD. Know that things may get intense because i feel like sometimes the fights end prematurely T.T. Know that there will still be comedy tied into it XD.**

**Evia's POV**

I walked into the driveway of my house and took out a key from underneath a fake rock. I unlocked the door and I saw something falling from the sky. I looked up and saw a girl with silver hair crash into my yard. I ran over to her and she was unconscious.

"Oh my god!" I picked her up and took her inside. She appeared to be a nasod like me, she had sliver hair with a flower hairband and she had a light blue hoodie on that went a bit past her waist. She wore black shorts and kneesocks and wore yellow sneakers. I sat her down on a couch and sat in a nearby recliner and turned on my TV. There wasn't anything on so I went in the kitchen to cook something. I heard the girl stir in her sleep, muttering; 'I'm so gonna kill you Gladryll'. She woke up and looked around the room.

"Huh? How did I get here? Did I …." She murmured to herself, she looked around and saw me and pointed at me. "E-Evia!?"

"How do you know my name?"

"You're one of my characters!"

"Um, no I'm not"

"I write fanfictions and you're one of my characters in my fanfics!"

"You really hit your head hard when you landed, I'll get you an ice pack" I opened the freezer and brought out an ice pack and handed it to her. She put it on her head and lied down.

"I'm not crazy ok? Just a bit tired"

"Sure you are" I said in a sarcastic tone. I cooked some dinner and called the girl over, who ate it rather quickly.I sighed and went to go take a bath. I turned on the bath and waited for it to warm up. I sat down on the edge of the bath and began to read a magazine that had me featured as Assassin of the month. I checked the water and got into the bath. As I bathed I had a feeling I was being watched. I quietly summoned Chin and sent it out to find who was watching me. I heard someone fall and I walked out into the hall wearing a towel. I saw Kyros on the ground groaning in pain.

"Oh, heh hi Evia" Kyros said embarrassedly.

"You even followed me home just to watch me bathe? You really are a pervert"

"Welll, you see, um…." Kyros stammered as he got up.

"Dark Shock!" I yelled as I shot a bolt of electricity and sent Kyros flying into the TV room. I sighed and went back to the bathroom to finish bathing. When I got out a dove cam crashing through the window and sparked up and seemed as if it was having a seizure. I stared at it for a moment and it got up abruptly and saluted me. It had a monitor on its chest and I face palmed as I realized it was my robotic dove Raven used to keep in contact with me. When it saluted, raven's face appeared on the screen.

"Evia, we need you to bacon this rich guy named Reginald True" Raven said.

"Bacon….?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Sorry, the mic is kind of messed up, we need you to assassinate Reginald True" a picture of a hobo appeared on the screen.

"So how'd it say assassination now?"

"I said the word that time"

"wow, well what do I have to do?"

"We have intel on him being at a party today, I think its best for you to do this. Dress well, it's a. formal type of party"

"Nope I am not wearing a dress" I felt like someone was watching me and I turned around to see the girl smiling creepily at me. "I don't like that look on your face…" She tackled me and in a few minutes I was in a black dress with a red ribbon tied around the back, and it was cut to show off my legs a bit. I groaned and struggled to move around in the heels she stuck me with.

"You're a princess, how can you _not_ move in heels?" She asked.

"Gave that up 5 years ago, besides…this ribbon is kind of too tight" I said, falling over.

"Ok I'll loosen it a bit." She adjusted the bow so I could actually breathe and she went to watch TV.

"I never got your name"

"Its Glitchia"

"hm, sounds familiar"

"We talk in the author's note all the time"

"the what?"

"…..Never mind"

_Later o3o_

I got out of a limo and took a look at the building the party was being held in. It was a luxurious mansion with banners that showed a crown with two bugles crossing it and were painted red and gold. I took a look at the circular driveway that had a fountain in the center.

"So he's a rich bastard" I muttered to myelf. I saw my dove crash into the fllor a footor two away from me and I facepalmed.

"by the way, since you asked why you need to kill him, he's been threatening other businesses with their employees personal safety, meaning if they don't join him then he kills them immediately." Raven said.

"Why the hell is it so hard to fly my dove?"

"I….. can't fly anything to save my life" Raven said in defeat.I sighed and walked inside, there were two butlers that strangely resembled each other. one was dark skinned with purple eyes and had and a hairband in his hair to keep his bangs out of his other was dark skinned and had pale purple eyes, i wa guessing he was blind. He had the same attire as the other one but his hair was white.'_ok, this is weird'_ I thought to myself, the one i guessed was the blind one escorted me to the party area where a hobo was sitting at the table.

"Ah! You must be Evia Rei Seiker! Nice to meet you!" the man said._'God his voice is creepy!'_ I kept cool and sat down at the table where there was a lot of important looking people sitting down and chatting.

"We were just talking about the stock market, who did you invest in?"

"Um, I invested in…..ah screw it Chan now!" I wanted to end this quickly and a purple gas poured into the room and I began to escape into the lobby but the hedgehogs cut off my escape route. I ran and used Chin to try to bash their skulls in but I tripped and my bow loosened." Gah!" I blushed as my dress became loose. I quickly retied the bow to make sure no one saw my exposed body and ran past them to go change into my recon gear. I leaned up against the wall with a sniper rifle in hand as I tracked my target through the chaos. He tripped and I took the chance to use the LAS to aim for his head and I clicked the trigger. All I heard was a _click!_ I looked at the damn gun and swore under my breath._'Dammit, Raven forgot to load the damn thing'_ I strapped the gun to my back and began sneaking around to try and find Chan, who I sent out to disable the security cameras when I arrived. I whistled and Chan came flying towards me with Nemu. I grabbed my nasod blade and jumped down trying to spot Reginald. I saw him running for the door and chased him into a pitch-black room. I stumbled around for a few minutes when the lights came on and he was in a giantt mechanical wyvern"Oh fu-" I began as I dodged a attack from the robot. I easily regained my footing and dashed forward to slash at one of its legs. Instead of slashing it, it punted me into a wall. I got up and shook off the blow and gathered electricity in my hand."Dark Shock!" electricity poured out of my hand and struck the machine.

"You foolish girl! You're only making it stronger!"

"Dammit!" The wyvern grabbed me with its claws and flung me into a wall, sending me flying through a few concrete walls. I got up shakily and swung my sword around and got into a defensive stance. The robot flew towards me and punched me and I blocked the blow with my sword, sending me flying through several support beams.

"Foolish girl! You'll get killed at this rate."

"Shut up" I said I struggled to get up.

"I thought an assassin would be more capable" He said as he walked towards me in his robot and stomped on me several times,eachg time pushing me more into the ground and making me cough up blood. I heard the sound of something charging and I felt a missile hit me."Your body is still there eh?" I heard him say as I lost consciousness.

…

"You're not going to take that are you?" a white haired man with horns and purple skin said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Tsk tsk tsk, my dear Evia you should know we're connected since I became one with the dark El 3 years ago, and since you have dark el in your body that makes us-"

"Nothing you hear? I don't want _anything_ to do with you"

"So you don't want to know the powers you get with the Dark El then?" He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

" If I do then what do I need to do to know it?" I gently pried his arms off of me.

" nothing really, just promise to talk to me more"

"Tch, fine, I guess"

"Ok now, get up"

"I can't my bones are broken"

"Are they?"

I groaned as I got up and saw my target with his back to me. He was out of his robot so this was the perfect time to kill him. I looked for Chin,Chan. And Nemu but didn't see them. I clenched my fist, wanting to use my sword and a blade made of Dark El materialized in my hand. It looked demonic and sinister but was in the shape of Nemu. I charged and stabbed my target through the chest. He looked around and his eyes widened.

"How…..did you….bwah!" He struggled to say, throwing up blood on his last breath and collapsing on the floor. I took a look at myself in the mirror, I had blood on my body but I looked fine, as if my bones never broke._'Did the Dark El do this?' _I thought to myself as I walked to a storage unit to find my weapons. I put Nemu in a pocket space and had Chin and Chan turn into a hoverbike and I drove home. I got a video call on my bike and it was Raven on the caller ID. I clicked the pickup button and his face appeared on the screen.

"How did it go? Hope it wasn't too much for you"

"A little bit, but I handled it." I said as I pulled into the driveway and got off the bike. Chin and Chan returned to their drone forms and I walked through the door to be glomped by Glitch.

"Onee-chan~" she squealed.

"O-Onee-chan?"

"I've decided since you are taking care of me you will be my Onee-chan!"

"I never said I was-" Glitchia looked at me with puppy eyes and sighed."Alright…..I…am…your…..Onee-chan" I nearly gagged at the 'Onee-chan' part. I went to the bathroom to wash the blood off of me and went to bed. I heard a knock on the door and Glitchia opened the door.

"Um, onee-chan?"

"What?"

"I don'thave a place to sleep so…..can I sleep with you tonight?"

"How old are you anyways?"

"16" I sighed.

"Fine but don't snore" I said,scooting over. She jumped in and smiled at me.

"Good night, Onee-chan"

_Several miles away_

**?'s POV**

I walked out of the limo to my house to see that it was destroyed and mostly on fire. My eyes widened as a very round man was being carried out on a stretcher.

"Father!" I ran to the stretcher but was stopped by some police.

"Sorry kid, he's dead"

"Who the hell did this!" I yelled as I threw a rich boy temper.

**Evia: um, you do realize AN me is different than the story me right?  
Solomon: what class is the Author's Note you anyways?  
Evia: Tactical Seraph  
Solomon: ._. why?  
Evia: she so kawaii w  
Solomon: ohhhhhhhkaaay, a little worried about my family right now  
Evia: o.o?**


	5. Chapter 5: the truth about Elsword

**Gladryll: muahahaha! I am in control of the fanfiction now!  
Evia: shut up you and Glitch are the same person -.-;  
Gladryll: yea but she started ignoring the TR Q.Q  
Evia: oh god shut the hell up already  
CA Evia: ok can we get this going already  
Evia: ./. Abyss-san  
CA Evia: eh?  
Gladryll: LOL well looks like the Seraph is attracted to the Devil XD  
CA Evia: hold on just one damn moment! . my Imperial path is attracted to my transform class?  
Gladryll: opposites attract  
CA Evia: total bull crap  
Evia: Abyss-san~-hugs-  
CA Evia: god get off of me! I don't care if you're me no yuri for you!  
Evia: D:  
Gladryll: ok this is weird XD ._. on with the story**

**Evia's POV**

I woke up and nearly had a heart attack as I saw Glitch's sleeping face. I took a better look at her to see her hugging me. I sighed and pried her off of me as I took a shower and got dressed. I took a look around the room to see a dot from an LAS.

"It's too early in the morning for this" I said annoyed. I backflipped and the wall exploded.

"You're the bitch who killed my father!" I saw a boy with orange hair and blue eyes storm into the room with an RPG.

"Sweet Jesus kid put down the damn gun!" I said, putting my hands up defensively. The kid yelled and fired a missile at me. I jumped and landed on the missile and pulled on the nose of it to redirect it towards the ceiling and jumped off. The missile penetrated the ceiling and exploded in the air." Ok really?"

"Dammit! Fine then the next one will get you"

"Enough!" I summoned Nemu and sliced the RPG in half. The kid backed away and took a pin off of a grenade and threw it at me. I saw it hit the floor and quickly punted it out of the house and it blew up in the forest. He brought out a magnum and fired at me repeatedly. I clocked the bullets with my blade and spun it around so the bullets slowly fell out of the blade.

"Why won't you just die!" He ran up the stairs and I easily cut him off of his escape route.

"Why are you trying to kill me?"

"You….took my father away from me so…. I have to!" He yelled and punched me in the gut.

"I see then." I handed him Nemu and he looked at me questioningly.

"What are you?"

"You want to kill me so badly then do it, I'll let you" I noticed the blade shaking in his hands, it wasn't that it was heavy, he was shaking himself. He dropped the blade and began crying. I hugged him and brought his head to my chest. "I'm deeply sorry for your loss" we spent a few minutes like that until Glitch broke the silence.

"Onee chan~"

"Eh?" I looked in her direction. She was wearing a black and blue blazer with a black skirt and black and blue boots." What the hell are you doing wearing my clothes!?"

"Who's the crybaby?"

"…..i'll tell you later." I walked down with the boy and we sat down on the couch.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"You killed my father, I tried to kill you and you're being nice to me"

"Well, I felt bad that I orphaned a kid that's all, I never killed a target that had kids before."

"Why did you kill him?"

"Your father….was killing people himself"

"Wh-what!"

"your father was doing hostile takeovers with death threats. I had to do it" I said darkly. I got up and began making breakfast for the three of us.

"I don't know what to do now…."

"Well I feel like I should take responsibility, so you should live here"

"you would let me?" he said, looking at the hole he made in the wall when he appeared.

" what that?" I asked, looking at the hole. "Don't worry about it, I have a bit of money to reapair it no problem. What's your name anyways?"

"Ro- Aether"

"Hmm?" I said, trying to figure out what he was about to say originally. I shook it off and served eggs and bacon to Aether and Glitch. I simply had some toast with mine and drank some coffee as I flipped through the channels on the TV. I got a call on my phone and I picked it up."Yello?"

"What are you wearing?" an eerie voice asked. I stared at the phone, speechless."Ha! got ya it's me Ran!"

"What do you want?"

"Just calling to say I'll be moving next door to you"

"Your soul exists in Dark el how the hell are you…." I heard the doorbell ring and I answered it. I facepalmed at what I saw, it was a purple skinned girl with white hair with a blue bow and a turquoise dress. She had two dark horns that looked familiar. "Ran?" I asked, hoping to be wrong.

"Yep~" I chucked my phone at her and slammed the door on her.

"Ow!"

"I don't want anything to do with this hot mess, it's too early in the morning for this!"

"Fine then! I'll come by later~" I felt a shiver go up my spine, I felt cold.

"Get your body fixed up so I know which noun to use when talking about you!"

**Raven's POV**

I woke up and went over to the shrine that I made of Evia, it was formerly my shrine to Eimin.

"Ah another great day, I wonder what Elsword is doing…..probably sleeping in" I face palmed with my nasod hand."That was a mistake…owowowowowowow" I screamed as I ran around with my face on fire. I fell down the stairs where I saw Elsword in a robe. He stared at me with a look that read '_Dude, its too early for this'_ and walked into the kitchen. I sat at the table, trying to look tough but my face was still on fire.

"Ok, let me get my fire bracelet and I'll get it off for you"

"But it's right there" I pointed to his left wrist. He looked at it with a shocked expression and quickly covered it up.

"That's…..not it."

"Now that I think about it, you're always wearing that….what does it even do?"

"Well um…." He blushed. _'Wait….did Elsword actually blush?'_ I thought to myself. It was weird because Elsword never blushed. I ignored it and watched the Rune Slayer go up the stairs and come back down after a few minutes. He put on the bracelet and flicked his wrist for a few minutes till the bracelet glowed . he popped his knuckles and slapped me….hard.

"Ow!"

"Oh my god are you okay!" He said worriedly. I stared at him for a moment.

" Your word choice….is like a girls"

"pfft no it isn't" he said, denying it. I grabbed his left wrist." Owch that hurts!" hiws eyes widened as he saw me tamper with the bracelet."No don't!" I managed to remove it and a cloud of smoke filled the room. I fell back on the floor and felt something land on top of me. When the smoke cleared I saw a red haired girl with hair similar to elswords but it was longer in the back. She looked pretty cute except she had an annoyed look on her face.

"What?"

"You jack ass" She said, getting up. She was wearing Elsword's robe and my eyes widened."El!"

"iza"

"What?"

"My name is Eliza!"

" what! Why were you pretending to be a boy"

" it's complicated."

"Oh really now!"

"yes it is!"

"Well tell me why"

"It's a long story"

"I got time to kill so tell me now" She sighed.

"Fine"

**Eliza's POV(Flashback)**

"You want me to do what!" I yelled at the king of Velder. Two of the knights pointed their spears at me and my face paled. Vanessa slammed the butt of her halberd on my head."Ow!"

"The king wants you to use the magic bracelet to disguise yourself as a boy and lead an el search party."

"But why be a boy!?"

"Because the El search party is extremely sexist when it comes to selecting leaders." Vanessa said in an annoyed tone.

"Don't make me do this! Elesa! Tell them you don't want me to do this!" I looked tomy red haired sister, who was standing by the king. She simply gave a thumbs up." What the hell!

**Raven's POV**

"And that's it" Eliza said.

"that wasn't long at all…"

"Shut up!"

"You know you're kinda cute"

"Splash Explosion!"

"Ow! The hell lady!"

"I-I'm not cute!" she said blushing

**CA Evia: no Yuri goddammit! D  
Raven: \o/ I made it in  
Eliza: -.-  
Raven: \o/ Eliza!  
Eliza: oh god –runs-  
Raven: \o/….-chases-  
Evia: Abyss-san!~  
Gladryll: akll is going according to plan hehe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Evia: -is sulking-  
Solomon: where's CA Evia?  
Evia: right here…..  
Solomon: ok…..where's TS(Tactical Seraph) Evia?  
Evia: -points to computer- there  
Solomon: o.o?**

**Raven's POV**

I looked at Eliza, trying to figure out what to ask next.

"Wait, if you're a woman then does that mean Kyta has two moms?"

"No!"

"Then I'm confused….."

"I'm not married you idiot! The man with Ara is named Elsword but he changed his name!"

"What was his name before then?"

"Ellian"

"Ellian? Wow that sounds like a girl's name"

"Meh, I don't think it does."

"So what now?"

"I'm not sure yet, we'll get this identity issue

**Evia's POV**

'_Ok Evia, you have been through a lot of difficult situations, more dangerous and annoying than this, there's no way this is too much for you'_ I thought as I was being tugged by Aether and Glitch.

"Onee-chan is coming with me! We're going to the movies!"

"As if!" Aether yelled. "Evia is coming with me to a business expo!" I grew silent and glared at both of them.

"Cut it out you two! For God's sake you guys are teens! Act like your Goddamn age!" I yelled."Now both of you go to your rooms, I don't want to deal with your craziness right now!" I saw my dove fly into the room and land softly on the table. The monitor flickered and a red haired woman's face appeared on the screen. "Do I know you?"

"Well yea, not looking like this though"

"It explains that you flew the bird since it didn't crash, where's Raven?" as if on cue, Raven was running in the background screaming.

"He's…..preoccupied with something right now"

"Uh-huuh. Well what is it?"

"Your next target is, hold on let me get the file."I sighed."Something wrong?"

"Can I get a break or something? I don't want to be working all the time…"

"Onee-chan!" Glitch interrupted.

"Shut up!" I said, my red eyes glowing.

" Ok Onee-chan!" Glitch ran back to her room sadly. I sighed '_Am I being too hard on her?'_

"I know its frustrating, but this will be your last target for a few months."

"Alright, who is it?"

"his name is…. Ah here it is" The woman said, pulling up a screen on the monitor. " Takashi Kenoarashi"

"Kenoarashi? Isn't that Solomon's last name?"

"Yeah, I think it's just a coincidence. Anyways, he's been operating in the black market, selling nuclear weapons and selling Nasod units like you after weaponizing them."

"Weaponizing them?" I clenched my fist in anger.'_Even if we were man-made, we're still living things, how dare HE turn my people into weapons and sell them!'_

"Evia…..?"

"Give me the address…."

"Alright I'll send it to your phone"

**Solomon's POV(16 years ago)**

Fire

There was fire everywhere, I couldn't breathe properly and I looked around for my parents. I saw two charred bodies and I started crying. I began to run out of the house when a support beam fell and landed on my back. I began to desperately crawl out of it but it wouldn't let me move. I began to cry out for help and I held out my hand before I saw my only exit collapse. I felt something heavy land on my head and knocked me out.

" You alive? " I heard a voice ask. I woke up to find a red haired woman smiling at me."Good, you're awake, can you move?" I tried to move but felt pain in my left leg."Ok, I'll carry you then" She picked me up and carried me to a black haired man with a silver mechanical arm.

"Another survivor?" he asked. The woman nodded, She set me down on a towel and I looked around to see small groups of people on towels being treated by medical units from Velder. The man walked over to me and ruffled my black/white hair." You alright kid?"

"Where's my parents?" I asked. His expression turned solemn and grew quiet.

"I'm sorry kid, I wish I knew." I saw the woman get up and run back into the inferno that was still consuming the town. I saw a woman with silver hair and black sharp looking clothes on. She was holding the hand of a silver haired girl with cyan highlights in her hair. Standing next to her was a man with creamy blonde hair and wearing white armor. His hair was spiky and he was holding a cannon that looked like a shotgun. I grew quiet as I heard the black haired man barking orders at knights and the survivors chatting amongst themselves. I curled up into a ball and began crying. The silver haired woman noticed this and let go of her daughters hand and went over to hug me.

"Shhh, it's all right" she said. She began humming and I began calming down. I felt her heartbeat as she hugged me. I was pulled into sleep by her humming, which seemed to be a lullaby. I felt warm and fuzzy inside, as if she was my actual mother.

**Evia's POV(Present)**

I waited in the car for Solomon and he came walking down the stairs that led to his house. He got into the car and I noticed he had his sword with him.

"Planning on fighting?"

"Only if I have to" He was wearing his clothes he wore when he was captain of the Knights of Hamel. I drove to the address I got in the text from the woman that I saw earlier. We pulled up in front of a skyscraper that had a holographic sign that read 'Kenoarashi Foundation' we got out of the car and walked in. the place was a nice building, velvet seats, exotic rugs and marble floors. Solomon kept a blank expression as we approached the receptionist.

"How may I help you?" she asked cheerfully.

"We're looking for Mr. Kenoarashi"

"His office is on the top floor"

"Thank you"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"….yea, sorta" We took the elevator to the top floor.

"When I heard you were going to kill someone with my last name, I needed to know if it was my father or not."

"You…don't remember them do you?"

"Who?"

"Your…..parents"

"No… I don't" he said as the elevator stopped at the top floor. I got out a tranquilizer gun and shot two guards that were guarding the elevator. I saw a dark skinned man with blue eyes and pure white hair at a desk. He was looking at a picture with a pained expression on his face.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Oh? And who might you be?"

"My name is Evia Rei Seiker, and my friend here is….Solomon Kenoarashi"

"Wait, what was his name?"

"Solomon Kenoarashi" Solomon answered.

"What is your middle name?"

"…" I nudged Solomon.

"Say your middle name"

"I don't want to " Solomon wasn't as tense before but I knew I should keep pressing him to say it.

"Say it" I hissed

"i-it's Re-Reginald" he said, facepalming. I began to laugh and he glared at me.

"Well, g'day there ol' Reginald my buddy!" I said in a very fake English accent. "How's it goin'?"

"Shut up!"

"Your name is Solomon Reginald Kenoarashi?"

"Yep"

"So are you Japanese and English?"

"Yea….."

" 16 Years ago…. Were you trapped in a fire?"

"yes, why? I looked for hours among the rubble for my parents but I couldn't find them"

" Solomon, you're my son….."

"Wow, well looks like I don't have to do what I was hired to do, Chan call it off"

"Were you trying to kill me?"

"Mr.K, you're selling weapons of mass destruction on the black market and selling Nasod Units for your own personal gain, I will let you live if you-" I felt something hit me in the back and I lost consciousness.

**Solomon's POV**

"Evia!"

"I'm sorry son, but I have to do this" I saw someone in a cloak looming over Evia and I guessed that was her attacker. I saw Evia being dragged into the cloak and the figure disappeared.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I have to do this, if I don't she won't live…."

"Who's _she_?"

" Your mother…. I have to do this for my boss or he'll kill her….."

"What are you going to do to Evia?"

"Simple, since she is a combat unit, I have to recode her…"

"Dad, don't do this!"

"I'm sorry son, you probably won't see your friend again. Forgive me"

**Takashi's POV**

I left Solomon alone in my office and I took a lift down to the lab. I saw my lab assistant, Mr. Axis eying the new specimen.

"This is unlike anything I've ever seen!" Mr Axis was considered a handsome man, he had dark brown hair that was slick back and he had sharp angled black glasses."I wonder who created her?" He walked over where Solomon's friend was. She was sleeping after being captured. Mr. Axis got an excited glint in his eye and pressed a button in his hand. I dissecting drill rolled out and he turned it on. The drill approached the girl but purple electricity broke the tip of it.

"It seems like Dark El is guarding her body"

"Get the El drill then, she seems too good to weaponize"

"We'll turn her into one of our servants" Axis turned on the drill and purple electricity sparked up but was greeted with teal energy. The girl began screaming in pain and Axis smiled evilly.

**Solomon's POV**

I clenched my fist in anger and I felt my body heat up. I fell down and clenched at my heart, I saw two familiar looking figures suddenly appear by me.

"Calm down Solomon" I heard someone say. I looked up and saw a long white haired woman look at me with a look of concern.

"Sh-Shikouna?"

"She's right, if you lose your cool then your power of the beast king could tear you apart" Another voice said. I looked in the direction of the other voice and saw a short haired woman with white hair that was tied into a ponytail.

"Evia…"

**Evia's POV**

I found myself in a room I didn't recognize….. there were portraits of a family, one dark skinned boy with dual colored hair and purple eyes, there was a man with pure white hair and blue eyes, and a woman with black hair and red eyes. '_Are these Solomon's parents?'_ I wondered. I wandered around the room for a minutes before I found a mirror. I took a look at myself and something seemed off.

**Eve's POV (a few hours earlier)**

I had gotten news from Evia about finding someone who might be related to Solomon. If I could find who his parents were, then I could finally bring them to justice. 25 years ago, I had decided to retire from the El search party to restore the Nasod race. I had begun experimenting on creating life, I hadn't thought I was playing God, more like doing what must be done. As I continued with my work, I realized the beings that I brought into this world had treated me like their mother. I began to feel a yearning inside what they call the 'heart'. I had altered my personality code after reading a few parenting books, Chung thought I was going crazy saying that I wasn't the motherly type. I had altered my code slightly so that I was recognizable to my friends. About eight years afterwards, we had gotten news about a fire in a nearby village, when we arrived there it was engulfed in flames. It was there that I met Solomon for the first time, he seemed so sad that I had to comfort him. I was surprised at my own actions and I hadn't acted that way afterwards. I went back to my usual behavior afterwards, thinking that one occasion I was sick or something. I had been searching through some records and I found a possible lead. Takashi Kenoarashi and Mira Kenoarashi, the two seemed to 'suddenly appear' in the weapons industry, rising to the top 50 within a month and to the top 10 at the end of their second month in business. I tried calling Evia but I got no answer, and I didn't have Solomon's phone number so I sat there, contemplating what to do.

**Solomon's POV**

I ran down a flight of stairs, trying to locate Evia but I got lost in the building. I ran into a man with slick dark brown hair and black glasses.

"Oh, are you lost?"

"I'm looking for a friend now move it!" I pushed him out of the way and ran down the hall. The end of the hall I was running to suddenly shut and I looked back to see the man holding a button.

"You're looking for a friend? I can take you to her" I pointed my sword at him.

"If you try anything funny I will kill you" he led me to a door and down a flight of stairs. We were in a dimly lit lab where I saw Evia strapped to a table."Evia!" I ran towards her but something blocked me. It looked like Evia but there was something off about it. Its arm turned into a blade and it pointed it at me.

"She is quite the specimen, using Dark El energy to make an energy blade." I looked back at the man.

"What the hell did you do to her!"

"Simple, I took away her power, disrupting the fragile dark el field was an easy task, now she'll be sold to the highest bidder."

"You bastard!" I felt something cut my back and I sliced off the look-alike's head.

"You think just because you have a sword you can save her? It'll take more than " the man glowed and a cloak and several drones spawned around him.

"You copied her abilities?"

"You could say that, she was flawed and I took her abilities and simply improved them." I dashed forward and slashed at him but he shot an energy ray and it burned through my sword.

"Damnit!"

"Give up, you should just surrender and join your friend"

"I never will!" The man sighed and shot a laser at me. I barely blocked it and he blasted the rest of my blade to pieces.

"What good is a swordsman without a blade? You are nothing but a regular man now." He blasted me and I sunk to my knees."Bow before your king"

"King? You call yourself a king?" he blasted me again.

"Do not talk unless you are spoken to !"

"A true king rules with hopes of peace, you are a tyrant, taking people from their families and turning them into weapons, you make me si-" I was blasted with greater force and I felt the heat on my back.

"what would you know about being a king?" I felt a dark aura surrounding me.

"_Oh my I didn't think this would ever happen"_ I looked up to see Ran standing before me._"Looks like your constant contact with Evia has given you some Dark El. You can choose to call upon it if you wish, but know that it isn't easy taming the darkness."_

"What do I need to do…"

"_The former captain of the Knights of Hamel accepting the darkness, how ironic"_

"Just tell me what to do!"

"_Channel all your rage and anger and release it, simple enough, but you should know how to tame it before doing so, otherwise…..you'll kill yourself"_ I did as Ran instructed and the aura enveloped my body. I felt everything turn black and when I opened my eyes, I felt different. I was holding two blades, one in each hand and I looked at my reflection. My hair was still the same color but the white part was on top and was spikier than usual, like a Mohawk but not quite. The bottom of my hair was black and I had a ponytail that went down to the small of my back. I was wearing a red sleeveless vest and black armored pants. I glared at my attacker.

"You might have transformed but that doesn't mean a thing, your fate is still sealed!" he fired a laser and it hit me but I didn't feel anything."What the hell!"

"Time to see how well I can cut you up" I ran towards him and he started firing more lasers, I dodged most of them, getting burned every once in a while.

"You can't use your blades if you can't get close!" he fired a giant laser that sent me flying into a wall. I spun my blades around and threw them into the air and they glowed.I crossed my arms in an X shape and caught my swords, which turned into twin guns."What the?"

"If I can't hit you with my blades…I'll blast you to pieces" I spun my guns around and began firing rapidly, the man tried to dodge the hits but was failing miserably. He was backed into a corner and I walked in his direction. He began to panic and fired a laser but I blocked it with my blade and it bounced off. He kept firing but each was reflected off of my blade." Time to face judgment" I placed the barrel of my gun on his forehead."Any last words?"

"Yea, you won't be able to save your friend, we've trapped her in her own mind. Seems like she's a lost cause when it comes to saving her" I pulled the trigger and a _BANG!_ Resonated throughout the room, I walked over to Evia and cut the metal restraints that had her restrained. I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder and left the building.

-A few hours later -

"Solomon you're back!" Era ran to me and hugged me as I hugged her back. When I got home, I put Evia on the couch, her appearance had changed to the way she was before she became a knight, well, her hair was but she still wore the same clothes she had on earlier.

"Where's Lire?"

"Daddy!" Lire ran to me and jumped into my arms. She looked up at me and suddenly starts squirming and jumped out of my harms and hid behind Evia's sleeping body.

"What's wrong?"

"D-Daddy's scary" Lire said, squeezing her eyes shut.

"eh?"

"It's your eyes, here" Era handed me a mirror and I took a look. My eyes had remained purple but they seemed to take on a sharper expression and seemed a bit vicious. I sighed and went to Era and I's room to get some sunglasses. I came back down and Lire hugged me again."Can you see with those on?"

"Better than without them strangely enough….." I looked at Evia, who I guess woke up when I went upstairs. She was staring at the floor sadly and I noticed she had spawned black angel wings. Her hair was well groomed but she kept her hair black. Her eyes remained red but it seemed like something was bothering her."Evia?" She looked at me with the same sad expression but said nothing.

"What's wrong with Auntie Evii?" Lire asked, tugging on my pantleg. Era picked her up and took her to her room. I sat down by Evia and put my hand on her shoulder. I looked at her and she was crying now, but no sound came from her lips. I patted her back, trying to cheer her up but she gently removed my hand.

**Gladryll: Done w -stretches-  
Eliza: wow its roomy in here  
Gladryll: meh -w-  
Kyros: what did they do to Evia?  
Gladryll: that's a surprise –wink-  
Kyros: tell me naow :I  
Gladryll: :L You wait like everyone else  
Krow: ….  
Gladryll: u know what to do R&R now beginis the first story Arc "Fallen Seraph"**


End file.
